Murder by Association
by Miss 229
Summary: The then, WWF, gets two murders. Who done? Read and you'll know. There's only 4 Chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Murder by Association  
  
A/n, yet another damned idea from talking with Paula. We were talking and this came to me. The title basically says it all.  
  
Chapter 1 Murder on "Smackdown!"?  
  
  
  
Summary- Yes, murder on "Smackdown!"  
  
Camera is backstage in the locker room on "Smackdown". Mr. Perfect is walking from Vince McMahon's office. Coach: What is Mr. Perfect doing here? He was fired. Cole: Yes he was. We are going back stage with Sharmell now. Sharmell: I am standing here outside of Mr. McMahon's office and I am going to go in and talk with him. (Opens door closes door.) Sharmell: (screams) (Camera zooms in on Vince) Coach: Oh my God. Cole: Were Stacy at? She is not in there. Sharmell back to you now. Sharmell: That is right. Stacy is not in here. It seems as if Mr. McMahon has been shot in the heart. Cole: Okay. Tune in on Raw for more details.  
  
(Show Ends) 


	2. Chapter 2-Murder Again

Chapter 2 Murder Again?  
  
King: What is this? Scott Hall was leaving from the way of Ric Flair's office. J.R: Yet *another* fired WWE "Raw" brand wrestler. The camera is in Flair's office. King: What!? Flair and Double-A Arn Anderson dead also? J.R: Looks like they were also shot in the heart like Mr. McMahon. King: We will see you next week on "Raw" but tune into "Smackdown" to see who and how we will take over the WWE or you can go to WWE.com. End Show  
  
A/n, mmm.scandal, lol funny aren't I? Who do *you* think the killer is? Email me who you think it is. R/r please oh please. I already know who it is so. 


	3. Chapter 3-Who Will Take Over From Here

Chapter 3 Who Will Take Over From Here?  
  
Coach: Let's go backstage to Sharmell who is with Alexis M. Helms and Alexia N. Holmes. Cole: Who are they? Sharmell: Well, everyone I am with Ms. Helms and Ms. Holmes. They are private detectives from the state of North Carolina. Ms. Helms? Helms: Yes we are detectives from Raleigh North Carolina. We were brought here by some of the WWE superstars. Holmes: They asked us to come and attempt to run things while we try to find out who the murderer is. And we have accepted. Helms: The first order of business is to merge "Raw" and "Smackdown" together again. Only so it will be easier to talk with everyone. Sharmell: Okay. Back to you Coach, Cole. Coach: Okay. Well, right now we have a tag-team match up. Announcer: Edge and Chris Jericho. Cole: Odd team right here huh, Coach? Announcer: Tag-team champions, Rikishi and Rico. Match starts. (A/n, I'm not going to do this whole match. If you think I am you crazy!) Announcer: Your winners Edge and Chris Jericho! Cole: We have new champs. Coach: On "Raw" what's going to go down with the merge?  
  
End Show 


	4. Chapter 4-The Merge

Chapter 4 The Merge.  
  
  
  
J.R: Welcome to the first "Raw" since the merge. We also have new owners Alexis Helms and Alexia Holmes. King: You know J.R, Alexis has a striking resemblance lot like Matt Hardy and the Undertaker. J.R: I noticed that. Alexia looks like Jericho and Jeff Hardy. J.R: Here they are. Announcer: Please welcome the new owners of the WWE Alexis Helms and Alexia Holmes! (Crowd cheers) Alexis: Thank you for the warm welcome. Now, over the weekend Alexia and I had the chance to talk to a lot of the Superstars in the back. None of them were around at the times of the murders. Alexia: This is correct. A stage hand in the back claimed to see a hooded figure leaving both offices the times the murders occurred. Alexis: He claims that the figure was tall. That is all he can remember. But we are going to treat this like any other night. There will be ther first ever tag-team lumberjack match. The champions Rikishi and Rico will defend against Matt and Jeff Hardy. Thank you for your time. I went to get out but had to be careful because I was wearing a short black business suit and so was Alexia. J.R: A tag-team lumberjack match? (Commercial break) King: And we are back on "Raw." J.R: We are having a history making tag-team lumberjack match. Announcer: The opponent from Cameron, NC weighing in at 441 pounds Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz! Announcer: And the tag-team champions, Edge and Chris Jericho. The lumberjacks were Christian, Austin, Taker, Hogan, Buh-Buh Ray, Devon, Steven Richards, Big Show, X-Pac, Nash and Booker T. The match started with Matt throwing Jericho out of the ring. The lumberjacks attacked him. Then they put Jericho back in the ring and got Edge. Matt pinned Jericho for the 1-2-3. J.R: We have new champions! Announcer: And your new WWE tag-team champions the Hardy Boyz! (Alexia and my music plays.) Alexis: Congratulations Matt and Jeff. But we came out here on business. I just found this letter in my office. It says:  
  
Alexia and Alexis,  
  
I know who killed Vince, Ric, and Arn. It was...Stacy Keibler. She knows I know. This is all for now. Signed, Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon (Crowd gasps) Alexis: That is exactly what it says. And after I found this one I found this one. It reads: Alexia and Alexis,  
  
We do not want to take over the company. We have talked with all the lawyers and they along with our family have agreed to give the entire WWE stock to...you.  
  
Stephanie and Shane J.R: What? Stephanie and Shane don't want the company? King: Surprising isn't it? Alexis: Now we don't want to take the company so we are going to give it to Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. (Crowd gasps) Alexia: Jim, Jerry please take the company papers. Alexis: Now that the company is in good hands our job here is done. We go to get out of the ring and the crowd is cheering wildly for us. Jim: Wait. You two deserve to be in the WWE. You can be commentators or competitors if you like. Jerry: Taking a line from Steve Austin, if you want Alexis and Alexia in the WWE give me a "Hell Yeah!" Audience: Hell Yeah! Jim: Please accept this from us. Alexis: Okay. Alexia: We will come to the WWE and work for you as competitors or valets. Jim: Welcome to the family. Matt, Jeff take them backstage, please. Jerry: Thank you for watching "Raw" tune in to the first "Smackdown" under the ownership of Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
End Show  
  
  
  
A/n, well that's all for this story. Hope y'all enjoy it. Hugs and kisses! 


End file.
